ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Blythe Baxter
'''Blythe Baxter '''is the main character in the 2012 LPS TV series and one of the main characters in its sequel. She also appears in the adult-animated spinoff, Littlest Pet Shop: Adult Cartoon Show. Bio Fashion is Blythe's passion. Now that she's starting her new life in the big city and at Littlest Pet Shop, Blythe gets to design clothes for a whole new set of friends: a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, monkey, panda, skunk, hedgehog, gecko, and a mongoose! Blythe isn't sure how or why she can suddenly talk to animals, but now that she can, she couldn't imagine her life any other way! When she saved the pet shop from turning it into sweet shop, she work for her boss, Mrs. Twombly. Personalities Littlest Pet Shop Blythe is a cute, friendly and nice fashionista who is isn't nobbish and rude unlike the Biskits. Although one time in the episode "Penny for your Laughs", she acted so evil, but then got upset shortly after she sees Sue and one time in "Door Jammed" where Blythe and Whittany were together, shortly after they got out of bathroom, Whittany became with Brittany again. New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop Blythe still remained "Blythe" in its sequel series. In the episode, "Hurt and Furball", it reveals that she cries every time she bleeds or something. In "Candy Blythe", after being stuck by lightning, she became so nutty. Littlest Pet Shop: Adult Cartoon Show In the show's adult-ordinated spin off, Blythe is still cute, friendly, nice and a fashionista, but now, she wears bras under her outfits now, and she is now hot and sexy. In some episodes, she wore bras as her stay-at-home outfits. Crossover Universe Multiverse X Blythe appears in the dark-comedy show, Multiverse X. In the show, she is friends with Raven, Cyro, Gumball, Kirby, Spyro, Darwin, Anais, Sonic, Clarence, Star Butterfly and more heroic cartoon characters, but she somehow has a crush on Penn Zero. Likes And Dislikes Likes: Blythe likes to draw fashion, spending time with her pet friends and her human friends. She also likes being with her father and working with her boss, Mr Twombly at the pet shop. Dislikes: She doesn't like being around with Whittany and Brittany, because they are snobby, mean and they are always treating her so bad. Quotes LPS NAiLPS LPS: ACS Crossover Universe Multiverse X *"What the what?! Don't do it, Cyro!" *"....shut up, Sonic." *"Hello, Clarence, my name is Blythe Baxter." *"Really, Kirby? You're gonna feed our new friend Waddle doos? *"Don't tell Penn....I have a crush on him" - Telling a secret to Cyro, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence and Richard in My Crush, Penn Zero Hasbro Superbrawl *"Let's Do This" When entering the game in Hasbro Superbrawl and its' sequel. *"Taste my dust!" - Blythe performing her Superbrawl attack. Princess Dynasty, can you add quotes if you want! Thanks! Outfits Go here, here., Blythe's Alternative Outfits in Multiverse X Trivia *Blythe appears in every episodes of LPS, NAiLPS, LPS: ACA, and Multiverse X. Gallery Blythes Big Adventure Part 100051.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100015.jpg ScreenCapture 27.03.14 19-48-02.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100016.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100012.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100047.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100029.jpg Blythescreaming.jpg Lps-image2-101-570x420.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 2 00031.jpg Blythes Big Adventure Part 100092.jpg Lps-image6-101-570x420.jpg Category:New Adventures in Littlest Pet Shop Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Non-Fanon Category:Littlest Pet Shop: Adult Cartoon Show Category:Fashion Lovers Category:Singers Category:Dancers Category:Friendly Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Multiverse X Characters Category:Crossover Universe Characters Category:Friends of Penn Zero Category:Friends of Cyro Category:Friends of Raven Category:Friends of Boone Category:Friends of Sashi Category:Friends of Spyro Category:Friends of Star Butterfly Category:Friends of Kirby Category:Friends of Gumball Category:Friends of Darwin Category:Friends of Anais Category:Friends of Clarence Category:Friends of Uncle Grandpa Category:Characters Category:Blythe's Outfits Images Category:2010s fashion Category:Brunettes